eat your damn cake
by lkomaeda
Summary: THIS IS SO LATE BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALOIS! i did actually write this on his birthday but i forgot to upload it until now, 3 days later nyeheheh- just a really quick fic for alois for his birthday i love you my sweet prince.


_bONJOUR! i haven't touched this account in so fuckin long and honestly i kinda forgot about it, but i had to write something for Alois on his birthday! even though i'm uploading it like 3 days later i wrote this really quick in about 15-20 minutes as a quick bday present for my prince! i hope u all like and please ignore any mistakes bc this was done super rushed! also, if you have any advice or anything i could do to improve come tell me, or if you want me to write you something pls come tell me here on on my tumblr lkomaeda or my personal writing blog which is n-a-g-i-t-o-k-o-m-a-e-d-a!_

* * *

><p>Alois wakes up and grumbles, burying himself further into the blankets. It's too early to be awake. He hasn't even looked at the time, but he knows that its too early to be awake anyway.<p>

He rolls over, trying to wrap his arms around the familiar warmth of his boyfriend, but he realises he isn't there. Confused, he sits up, yawning and looking around. Ciel isn't in the room, so maybe he went out. But why would he go out? It's not as if he actually has any friends besides Alois and Sebastian, and he's too scared to talk to cashiers in public without Alois, so there's no way he would've went without him.

Shrugging, he slowly climbs out of bed and walks towards the living room. He stops suddenly, hearing movement as he walks closer to the living room door. He hears swear words, and he can clearly hear someone yelling the word "cunt" every time there is a bang. It's Ciel, he can tell. No one swears that much.

He slowly opens the door and peeks in. Ciel hasn't noticed him yet, and he's extremely focused on squeezing white icing onto a cake. Why the hell is Ciel making a cake? He lists off the possible reasons why, Ciel's birthday isn't for another while, does Sebastian even have birthday? It can't be Lizzie, so it's probably…

Shit, yeah. It's _his _birthday today. Immediately, he realises the cake is for _him_ and he blushes. Slowly, he opens the door further and enters, sliding his hands around Ciel's waist.

"Mornin' babe." he mumbles, yawning and nuzzling his face into Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel smiles, and he brings one of Alois' hands up so he can kiss it. "Go back to bed." He says, biting his lip as he finishes icing the cake.

"Why?" Alois whines, holding him tighter.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just."

"That's not an answer."

Ciel sighs, turning around to flick Alois on the nose. "Because," he says, wiping some icing on Alois' face "you aren't allowed to see the cake till' it's done."

Alois giggles, and wiggles his nose as he wipes the icing off. "Fine," he sighs "but this cake better be the moss gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on!"

He hears Ciel snort and he laughs, walking back to their room and flopping down on the bed. He hides his face in the pillow and laughs, and maybe he's blushing a little at the idea that Ciel actually made a cake for him. Well, he's _trying _to make a cake. Trying being the key word. He doesn't see Sebastian here, so he can only assume that Ciel actually made the cake himself, and he feels like Ciel probably put too much effort into it. Still, it's the nicest thing someone has done for his birthday, and Ciel is his boyfriend, so he loves it either way.

He hears Ciel knock on the door, and Alois yells for him to come in. He slowly walks in, holding a small cake covered in melted white icing, with his name written in icing.

Alois jumps up and claps happily, bouncing up and down as Ciel brings the cake closer. It has three candles in it, and Alois blows them out with a giggle.

"Happy birthday!"

Alois smiles. "Ciel," he sighs, leaning closer to his boyfriend "set the cake down for a second."

Ciel does as he says, setting the cake on their bedside table. He turns back to Alois, and before he even asks what, Alois jumps up and kisses him. It's soft, and his lips are gentle and perfect against Ciel's.

Once he pulls away, Ciel rolls his eyes and picks up a fork, cutting off a piece of the cake. "Eat your damn cake, you big loser."

Alois giggles and kisses him again, opening his mouth for Ciel to feed him. Ciel blushes, but places the cake in his mouth gently anyway. He makes a surprised noise, and Ciel laughs.

"What?"

"It's actually _good_!"

"Rude. Are you saying that you thought my cake would be horrible?"

"Yes actually. We both know you can't cook."

"True." Ciel laughs, giving Alois a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Alois sighs, pulling Ciel down for another kiss.

"I love you too, now eat your cake."

Alois smiles again, and rolls his eyes as he takes more chunks of cake. And for the rest of the day they sit like that, feeding each other cake and kissing and rolling around, and Alois figures this is the best birthday he's ever had. And then, whenever Ciel runs out of the room and comes back in wearing nothing but a shirt and some thigh highs, Alois comes to the conclusion that _yep, _this is the best birthday he's ever had.


End file.
